Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 02
by FreakPunisher
Summary: AU al anime. Han pasado cinco años desde que Taichi Yagami y Zeromaru lograron salvar al digimundo de las garras de Daemon. Luego de un tiempo donde vivieron cientos de aventuras, se vieron obligados a separarse, y ahora es el momento de que un nuevo tamer salve al Mundo Digital. O al menos haga el intento.


**Esto es una idea que tengo hace un tiempo, como el titulo muestra, es como una continuación del manga de digimon, Digimon V-Tamer, con los elegidos de Zero Two, espero les guste.**

 **Han pasado cinco años desde que Taichi Yagami y Zeromaru lograron salvar al digimundo de las garras de Daemon Súper Mega. Luego de un tiempo donde vivieron cientos de aventuras, se vieron obligados a separarse, y ahora es el momento de que un nuevo tamer salve al Mundo Digital. O al menos haga el intento.**

 **Aclaró algunas cosas sobre los protagonistas.**

 **Daisuke Motomiya : Al igual que Taichi, será de una personalidad algo distinta a la del anime pero intentaré no modificar demasiado. Será Tamer de Veemon y Wormmon.**

 **Ken Ichijouji : A pesar de que me agrada, esta vez tendrá un papel más "badass". En esta historia, lo necesitaré más rudo. No tiene un compañero claro de momento.**

 **Takeru Takaishi : Formara equipo con Hikari al comienzo. Es Tamer de Patamon.**

 **Hikari Yagami : Formara equipo con Takeru al comienzo. Es Tamer de Gatomon.**

 **Iori Hida : No tendrá gran importancia en la historia más que un amigo del protagonista, no esperen mucho.**

 **Miyako Inoue : Al igual que Iori, no tendrá un papel demasiado importante…por ahora.**

 **Resumen:**

 **Daisuke, un chico que tiene en su V-Pet a dos digimon, es transportado al digimundo con la misión de evitar que Barbamon recolecte las digimemorias y de vida a un ser que es capaz de destruir el universo entero. Pero no será el único que las busque, a parte del ejército entero de Barbamon, deberá enfrentarse a un tamer decidido a todo con tal de cambiar el mundo y a un par de chicos que tienen su misma finalidad.**

 **Digimon le pertenece a Bandai. Por cuestiones de comodidad, uso los nombres japoneses.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Un chico castaño se movía a toda velocidad por el campo, llevaba el balón con una destreza sorprendente y esquivaba a sus oponentes con una facilidad digna de un prodigio. Luego de hacer un túnel a un jugador rival, quedó frente al portero y, sin dudarlo siquiera, pateó con una fuerza y precisión excelentes.

—¡Gol!

La tribuna del equipo local rugió para festejar la anotación del joven. Se encontraban en un partido intercolegial entre dos secundarias y el chico era la gran estrella. El protagonista de la gran victoria era Daisuke Motomiya, de trece años de edad que cursaba primer año de secundaria. Cabellera castaña oscura, unos llamativos googles en la cabeza y complexión normal para alguien de su edad.

Luego de que el partido terminara, y de haber recibido felicitaciones de parte de todos, el chico se colgó su bolso al hombro y se dispuso a salir del estadio. Caminaba lentamente debido al cansancio, silbando una pegajosa canción.

—Cierto, debo ver cómo están los chicos… —se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

Sacó su V-Pet y revisó sus estatus. Daisuke, a diferencia de los muchos tamers del mundo, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía, poseía dos digimons en su V-Pet en lugar de uno. Nunca le dio demasiada importancia por lo que crío a ambos lo suficiente como para que pudieran evolucionar al mismo tiempo.

—Ya no falta nada para que llegue a la victoria cien…—murmuró, concentrado en su dispositivo y ajeno al par de jóvenes que se le acercaban. Si bien hace tiempo usaba el V-Pet, no fue hasta cuando notó que era el único con ese caso que comenzó a competir en duelos; siempre alternando de uno en uno ya que no podía luchar con ambos a la vez.

—¡Hey, tonto, te hablo!

En ese momento fue que los vio.

—¡Miyako, Iori!—luego de darle de comer a sus digimons, guardó su preciado objeto en el bolsillo.

—¡Felicidades, Daisuke!—exclamó la chica, acomodándose sus anteojos—¡Cada vez juegas mejor!

—Solo exageras, fue suerte—respondió con algo de incomodidad, no le gustaba que lo halaguen—Cualquiera podría haber hecho la anotación.

—Cualquiera podría haberla hecho, pero no de esa manera—argumentó el menor, Iori.

Se rascó la cabeza sin protestar, luego sonrió.

—Conozco esa sonrisa, Motomiya, ¿No tendrás pensado asistir al torneo de tamers, verdad?

—Como me conoces, sí iré—sacó su V-Pet, mostrándoselo a sus amigos—Sabes lo duro que entrené para esto, además, si llego a la final peleare contra nada menos que el gran campeón: Takeru Takaishi.

—No sé porque tanta emoción con eso—le dijo el menor.

—Tu no lo entenderías, Iori, solo tienes a Armadillomon porque insistí en que tuvieras uno—dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Al menos tu estas bien, yo no tengo idea como lograr que Hawkmon evolucione a campeón—habló con frustración la peli lila.

Escuchando los lamentos de su amiga, Daisuke fue en dirección al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo. Estaba realmente emocionado por la idea de participar, aunque sabía que probablemente debería competir con uno, lo haría con ambos, relevándolos entre combate y combate.

—¡¿Qué, no puedo participar?!

El juez le prohibió el ingresó al ver que poseía dos compañeros, demandando que estaba hackeado y era imposible criar dos digimon al mismo tiempo en el V-Pet. Si bien era algo que se esperaba, nunca le había traído problemas a la hora de pelear contra compañeros de la escuela.

Sentado a la afueras del edificio, y luego de que sus dos amigos decidieran entrar a ver el torneo, miraba con atención su V-Pet. Para el no había nada raro en tener a sus dos compañeros y, aunque se lo había planteado el juez, no iba a borrar a ninguno por nada del mundo; prefería ser descalificado.

—¡Daisuke, ven!

Mirando desde su posición en la acera, vio como Miyako se acercaba y sin dejarle hablar, lo tomaba del brazo llevándolo a rastras hacia dentro. Una vez que cruzaron la entrada se dejó guiar hasta llegar al lugar donde premiaban a los tres primeros.

—¿Qué sucede, que es tan importante?—no veía razón para tanto escándalo.

—Mira al segundo lugar, Daisuke—prestándole atención, miró al que era premiado con un segundo puesto aceptable. Abrió los ojos.

—¡No puede ser posible!—bramó con incredulidad.

—Sí, ese sujeto lo venció con facilidad—señaló al nuevo campeón, pero él no prestó atención.

—¡Se suponía que yo vencería a Takaishi!—no tuvo tiempo de seguir, la chica de anteojos lo golpeó con fuerza en la nuca—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

—¿Eres tonto?—volvió a señalar al campeón—Ese chico venció con una increíble facilidad a Takeru.

—Vaya…entonces pelearé con él uno de estos días—dijo calmándose al instante.

—Te juro que a veces no entiendo como somos amigos…

Luego de la premiación, se encontraron con Iori y decidieron salir de ahí. No tenían nada que hacer por esos lugares.

—Tranquilos, chicos, estaré bien—se despidió de sus amigos una vez que estos fueron a su complejo de departamentos, quedándose solo de camino a casa.

Daisuke vivía en un departamento con su hermana y sus padres, aunque estos no solían estar casi nunca. Entró al edificio y subió por el ascensor tranquilamente. Mientras esperaba a llegar a su piso, volvió a revisar su V-Pet.

—¿Qué le sucede?—el aparato brillaba y emitía pitidos raros que nunca había escuchado. Apretó los tres botones al azar, pero nada ocurría, decidió dejarlo para después notando que el ascensor se detenía. Pero antes de que las puertas se pudieran abrir, sintió como todo se movía de manera turbulenta, obligándolo a sostenerse de una de las paredes.

El terremoto duro varios segundos que parecieron horas hasta que, de manera abrupta, se tranquilizó.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se dijo, notando que, para su suerte, el ascensor no se había venido abajo.

A pesar de ver que estaba levemente inclinado, decidió salir y comprobar que ocurría. Apretó el botón para salir, pero al ver lo que había detrás de ellas, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad y sorpresa: ese no era su piso. Se encontraba en una especie de desierto donde podía ver pequeñas casas a la lejanía, el lugar estaba cubierto de arena que comenzó a filtrarse en el ascensor. No viéndole sentido al quedarse en ese lugar, dio un salto para caer sobre el suelo.

—¿Dónde estoy?—agradeciendo a sus benditos googles, se los puso en los ojos para evitar que sus vista se viera afectada por la arena que era arrastrada por el viento.

Definitivamente era extraño. No estaba seguro de que ocurría, tal vez se desmayó durante el terremoto y era un sueño. Sí, era lo más probable.

—¿Dónde vamos, Daisuke?—le preguntó una criatura, similar a un dragón, a sus espaldas.

—Voy a ver qué sucede—respondió sin notarlo, luego se detuvo en seco y se volteó para comprobar quien le había hablado—¡Espera, Veemon!

—Y Wormmon también—señaló el dragón al insecto a su lado, este sonrió tímidamente a su tamer.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo, que hacen aquí?—intentando tranquilizarse, preguntó.

—Fuiste traído al digimundo—una tercera voz se hizo presente, de pie sobre la cabina del ascensor.

—¿Hawkmon?—al verlo, se extrañó.

—Probablemente estas confundido, Daisuke, pero debes saber que todo esto es real—señaló al par de digimon—Ya los conoces, ellos son tus compañeros y te ayudaran en tu viaje.

—¿Viaje? ¿A dónde?

—Debemos ir al castillo de Lady Ophanimon, ella responderá a tus dudas y también te encomendara algo muy importante—solo observó al ave con duda—Ella te trajo aquí, ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, entendí. Entonces esto es real y salieron de mi V-Pet para estar aquí, ¿No?

—En parte—le respondió, luego dio un aleteo y bajo hasta su posición—Tanto Veemon como Wormmon pertenecen a este lugar, pero te fueron concebidos para cumplir una misión.

—Estamos felices de verte, Daisuke—el insecto hablo en voz baja, dirigiéndose a él.

—Bien, creo que comprendo todo—dijo con decisión, lo que causo que el digimon alado lo viera con duda.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por supuesto, estoy en un sueño! ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué me lanzaste?!—bramó, frotándose la frente.

—Se sintió real, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, sí, supongo que dices la verdad—se encogió de hombros. No supo porque razón debería creer algo así de irreal, pero lo hizo, además de que siempre tuvo el deseo de ver a sus compañeros.

—En ese caso, vámonos de aquí. Hay que ir con Lady Ophanimon—el ave comenzó a caminar hacia la metrópolis que se veía a lo lejos.

—¡Daisuke, ahora que estas aquí tendremos una aventura y muchos combates y nos harás evolucionar! ¿Verdad?—Veemon parecía ser el más alegre de ellos.

—Sí, chicos, aunque hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles—poniéndose de cuclillas, miró a sus amigos con curiosidad. Ambos dejaron que formulara la pregunta—¿Por qué se metieron los dos en mi V-Pet?

—Eso no lo sabemos tampoco, solo estábamos juntos cuando nacimos—murmuró el insecto.

—¿Vienen?—escuchado la voz de Hawkmon, asintió e invitó a sus compañeros a que lo siguieran.

Caminaron un par de minutos, notando cada vez más cerca a los edificios. Hawkmon iba más adelante que ellos, Veemon iba a un lado y Wormmon sobre su hombro. Para su suerte llegaron con rapidez a la entrada de esa ciudad.

—Debemos pasar por aquí y llegaremos a nuestro destino—le informó el ave.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Ciudad Star, dirigida por Starmon.

—Entiendo…—observaba las casas y a los digimons, eran de varias clases pero ninguno se veía demasiado fuerte.

—¿Qué buscas, Daisuke?—preguntó el insecto.

—Nada…es solo que…

—No, Daisuke, aquí no hay más humanos a parte de ti—habló el ave, sin voltearse.

Por parte del castaño, estaba algo aturdido al principio por toda la noticia y eso, pero ya recuperado y asimilando lo que ocurría. Si era real y todo eso, disfrutaría toda su estadía allí.

—Cuando lleguemos, debes referirte a Lady Ophanimon de esa forma, ¿Entendiste?

—…

Al no recibir respuesta, Hawkmon volteó, notando con horror la ausencia del tamer y sus compañeros.

—Maldición, estos me traerán problemas…

…..

Mientras el digimon buscaba rápidamente a los tres que se habían fugado, muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabellera negra azabache veía con seriedad a los tres imponentes digimons que se encontraban frente a él.

—Tienes a mi ejército a tu mando, puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, Ichijouji—habló Barbamon, sonriente.

—Espero que no tengas inútiles en tu equipo, viejo—sin importarle faltar al respeto a ese sujeto, respondió.

—¡Eres un mocoso grosero!—gritó Lilithmon, enojada por el atrevimiento del humano.

—Cállate, no eres nadie para levantarme la voz.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Cálmate, Lilithmon, deja que el chico se maneje a su manera—cortó el señor oscuro antes de que comenzara a insultar a su sirviente.

—Hmp, me da igual lo que piense ella—perdiendo interés en la discusión, Ken miró al tercer digimon que se encontraba—¿Ese no va a despertar?

—Belphemon está en su modo sueño, déjalo descansar. Créeme, lo mejor será que se mantenga de esa forma.

—Bien, me voy—volteándose, estaba por salir cuando volvió a prestar atención a Barbamon—No te sorprendas si descartó a alguno de tus soldados.

Luego de verlo marchar, Lilithmon suspiró con enojo, no llevaba más de un par de horas de conocerlo y ya le fastidiaba su actitud arrogante y despectiva de dirigirse a ella, y a todos en general.

—No me equivoqué al llamarlo—juntando sus manos, el anciano sonrió con regocijo por haber encontrar a ese chico en el mundo humano, sin duda que podría recolectar rápidamente las digimemorias.

—Lo que digas, Barbamon, solo espero que cambie esa actitud o me enfadare de verdad—murmuró con cierto rencor la mujer.

—Tranquila, no estará muy de seguido por aquí, ya me dijo que vendrá una vez tenga las digimemorias recolectadas y luego podré despertar a Neo.

* * *

—¡Él no tiene la culpa, solo es algo tonto, detente!

El pobre Hawkmon intentaba que ese Snimon no machacara al trio de idiotas que debía llevar a Lady Ophanimon, pero estaba difícil luego de que el dragón azul dijera cosas hirientes a este para que después se le sumara el humano.

—¡Con esa cara entiendo porque no vas en manada!—gruñó Veemon, enojado porque le dijera "enano".

—Calma, Veemon—dijo Daisuke, aparentando ser racional—¡Intenta ser comprensivo, siquiera puede verse al espejo!

Ambos reían, llamando la atención de todos los digimon de ese pequeño restaurante. Ya sin poder aguantar, Snimon empujó al ave y atacó con sus filosas armas.

—¡Ups, fallaste!—Wormmon, que al principio estaba algo callado, burló al otro insecto cuando vio como Daisuke y Veemon se movían para esquivarlo.

—¡Otra vez!

—¡Otra!

—¡Y otra!

—¡Y una más!

—¡Ya quédense quietos!

El sujeto verde gruñía con desesperación al verse humillado por un simple novato y su tamer, viendo algo difícil atraparlos y bajo la atenta mirada de varios digimon que se burlaban, decidió usar una técnica.

— **¡Hoces Sombra!**

El ataque del digimon tipo insecto sorprendió al equipo por lo que no opuso resistencia y fue arrojado fuera del local.

—Mierda…—Hawkmon corrió rápidamente a ver a los digimons y a su tamer, pero se sorprendió al ver como estaban destornillándose de risa con leves magulladuras en el cuerpo. Frunció el ceño con enojo, y el que se había preocupado…

—Bien, chicos, hora de pelear—ambos digimon asintieron y miraron con seriedad al nivel campeón, que río con arrogancia al notar sus intenciones.

Todos miraban con burla la pelea que estaba a punto de desarrollarse, si bien habían esquivado las hoces de Snimon dentro, era porque estaban en un espacio reducido y el insecto tampoco quería destruir el local. Ahora, al estar afuera, tenían todas las de perder.

—¿Por qué, Lady Ophanimon? Yo no quería que murieran de camino—se lamentó el ave.

 ** _Cinco minutos después…_**

Todos tenían las quijadas por el piso luego de ver cómo, con una sincronía casi perfecta, ese par de novatos fue demasiado para Snimon, que se encontraba en el suelo, inconsciente. Y si estaban incrédulos luego de ese corto combate, lo estaban más al ver como festejaban. Hawkmon sentía como su ojo le temblaba.

—¡Nuestra victoria cien!—bailaban con emoción.

—¡Esperen!

Viendo como el alcalde de la ciudad aparecía, todos se esparcieron del lugar, dejando al grupo de digimons con el chico castaño.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—la voz sonó rasposa y grave, por lo que se calmaron al ver una enorme silueta que reflejaba a…Starmon.

—Soy Hawkmon, señor, ellos son Veemon, Wormmon y su tamer, Daisuke Motomiya—los tres solo veían al hombre estrella, curiosos por lo que querría con ellos.

—Un gusto, Hawkmon, sean bienvenidos a mi ciudad—el sujeto parecía conocer la situación por lo que no necesitó excusas para su presencia allí—Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran.

—Muchas gracias, pero tenemos pris…

El ave no pudo seguir porque una explosión se desató no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y pronto llegaron un grupo de aterradas Floramon corriendo desde esa dirección y gritando sobre un ataque de digimons oscuros.

—¡Nadie se meterá con mi gente!—gruñó Starmon, preparándose para irse a combatir.

—Anciano, déjenos hacer esto a mí y a mis amigos—poniendo una mano sobre el hombro, o su estrella, o lo que sea, Daisuke se adelantó unos pasos.

—Ignorare lo primero, así que te encargó a esos intrusos, tamer.

—Bien, Veemon, Wormmon, vamos a ver qué ocurre…

—Sí.

—¡Genial, nuestra victoria número ciento uno!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que Daisuke, Veemon y Wormmon enfrentaban en Ciudad Star al ejército de Ken Ichijouji, lejos de ahí se encontraban un par de jóvenes sobre un Pegasusmon y un Nefertimon volando sobre el cielo digital.

—¡Debemos apurarnos, Hikari, no sabemos cuándo podrían aparecer!—habló un chico rubio, el que montaba al Pegaso.

—Sí, tienes razón, si Ophanimon está en lo cierto esos dos tamers también querrán las digimemorias y ese sería el fin—a la castaña le preocupaba en demasía lo que pudiera pasarle al digimundo del que su hermano tanto le había contado.

Ambos ignoraban que, al igual que Daisuke y Ken, se verían obligados a combatir entre ellos por la obtención de esos objetos, aunque el primero todavía no sabía porque estaba. Pero ya se enteraría.

* * *

 **Bueno, este, por ser un primer capítulo es corto e introductorio. Como vieron, Daisuke (Davis) posee a Veemon y a Wormmon juntos por lo que ya se imaginan que ocurrirá.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden consultarme.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
